


Early Bird and Night Owl

by pizza_in_enochian



Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad
Genre: GTA AU, Superheroes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizza_in_enochian/pseuds/pizza_in_enochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(change title later)<br/>Night Owl is a well known superhero in Los Santos, what happens when someone else steps up to the plate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Bird and Night Owl

He stood on top of the FIB building, gazing out across the twinkling city he knew he had to protect. In his headset, Lui called out for his attention, "Vanoss!" His voice overly loud in his ear.

"Lui, either don't be so loud, or you're gonna need to turn the volume down in this thing." He grumbled.

"Sorry Vanoss, I'll turn down the volume once we get back to the base. But we gotta go, a convenience store on the lower east side is getting robbed." Lui informed him.

Vanoss turned and ran toward the helicopter that Lui was sat in behind him, hopping into the passenger seat. Lui starts up the engine as Vanoss takes off his earpiece and exchanges it for a headset, then together they take off.

Lui lands the chopper a block away from the store, in an empty parking lot. "Meet me back here when you're done," Lui instructs him.

"Alright, Mom." Vanoss scoffs and takes off his headset and putting his earpiece back in, then puts on his signature owl mask. He opens the door to the helicopter, and bolts across the lot towards the store.

Before he could even draw his gun to disarm the robber, he heard a click, signifying that someone has drawn theirs on him.

He takes a quick look around to try and spot the gunman, and sees a man knocked out on the ground, the clerk behind the counter looks calm but has no gun, and finally sees the man behind a shelving unit. All Vanoss can see of gunman is his from his chest upwards which reveals a pink-orange tank top, an unzipped blue hoodie and an... Eagle mask?

His eyes widen behind his mask, "Night Owl..." He says disbelievingly.

Vanoss recognizes the nickname the papers gave him, and nods confidently, "Yeah, and who are you?"

"I'm Early Bird," he responds after a pause.

"Alright, since I see you have neutralized the situation, I'll give you a lift back to your place," Vanoss tells the masked man.

"VANOSS!! Why are you offering him a ride? You didn't even check with me yet!" Lui yells through the earpiece, but the recipient of the telling off flinches imperceptibly and ignores him.

"Okay, that sounds good," Early Bird says, sort of in a daze.

"Let's go then." He beckons Early Bird to come with him, and the other follows the instructions blindly.

"Vanoss. Seriously?!" Lui complains in his ear.

"What? He neutralized a situation that we were called in on. He quite obviously can handle himself." Vanoss grumbled quiet enough for Early Bird not to hear.

"What if it's a trap?" Lui asks in a condescending tone, quite obviously a rhetorical question.

"So, where do you live Early Bird?" 

"U-uh just a few blocks away" he stutters out, trailing behind Vanoss by a few feet, seemingly in disbelief that this could be actually happening.


End file.
